


Aullido De Acero

by SaitaM



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mpreg
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-06-10 04:39:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6940147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaitaM/pseuds/SaitaM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El rey Robb, ganador de la guerra de los 5 reyes, es ahora el señor de los 7 reinos, vive en Winterfell, donde dirige por 19 años prósperos el continente de poniente.<br/>Lejos en Bastión de la Tormenta la casa GreyStark de la tormenta son leales gobernantes, pero la llegada de guerreros del otro lado del mundo y el particular soldado de sus tropas son una amenaza a la fuerte familia.<br/>En las tierras de los ríos personas muy particulares se están reuniendo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Era un lunes lluvioso como siempre en Bastión De La Tormenta, un lugar gris y húmedo. A pesar de parecer un día normal, hoy era el cumpleaños N° 10 de Samwell Greyjoy Stark, siendo el 7 hijo de la casa Greyjoy-Stark de Stormland, nadie esperaba mucho de el, llamado así por el gran maestre Tarly, el cual había muerto durante la rebelión de los Martell, en la cual nació. Su padre odia a los Martell y su otro padre odia a los Bolton, debido a algo llamado la traición en el norte, nadie habla de estas cosas aquí en el sur. Supongo que estando tan lejos de un lugar es perfecto para olvidar lo que no quieres recordar. 

El joven tenía pánico a las tormentas desde la última gran tormenta donde el lobo de su padre, Ghost, murió. Así que subió las grandes escaleras de el castillo en el que vivían para llegar a la habitación de su padre, antes de que tocara la puerta esta se abrió mostrando a su padre. Un hombre  de 40 años, una barba perfecta pintaba su cara, quizás de unos días, su cabello con rizos oscuro suelto y su ropa puesta, quizás no durmió desde que empezó la tormenta. Su cara era de temor, es normal, desde que Ghost murió en cualquier tormenta podría ser otra persona y como Theon no está en el castillo, su preocupación lo vuelve loco.

"Sam, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?", le dijo con normalidad, aunque se notaba su preocupación y sorpresa en su cara.

"padre no está, ¿verdad?, y hoy es mi cumpleaños... fue a buscar mi... si no vuelve es mi..."el chico siempre divagaba y nunca terminaba las frases, en la zona lo llamaban Samwell El Elocuente, como burla de ello.

"Al grano, hijo", dijo Jon con firmeza, odia ese apodo y solo quiere que su hijo lo deje atrás " tu padre volverá, siempre vuelve, ¿que es lo que de verdad te preocupa?".

"Ya me enviaran lejos", dijo mirando el suelo, Jon de inmediato creyó haberse equivocado con su hijo, él pensó que Sam sería un cobarde como su antiguo amigo, pero vino aquí a enfrentarlo a él.

"Si, te iras en 3 meses" el niño solo miro el suelo, Jon levantó la cara de Sam para que lo mire a los ojos y vio temor, pero no a irse, no a ser entrenado como un guerrero sino a que de verdad su padre no regrese. " pasa, aquí hace mucho frío por la tormenta".

El pequeño lord ingreso dentro de la habitación de sus padres, se sentó en un lado de la cama junto a su padre, quien sacó un poco de cerveza del norte y le dio para que se calentara, el niño la probó y reaccionó a esa horrible bebida, pese a que nunca haber tomado esa cerveza era horrible. Jon se rió de su cara, parecía que iba a vomitar, " es cerveza de la Guardia de  la Noche, alguien pensaría que en todos estos años tendrían una receta mejor, o por lo menos aceptable" ambos se rieron de eso y tomaron otro sorbo cada uno. 

"Extrañas mucho el norte, digo siempre estas triste y buscas razones para ir, y después de lo de Ghost... no se quizás puedas...", empezó a divagar de nuevo, tenía un punto, si extrañaba mucho al norte aunque no cambiaría por nada del mundo su familia, todos sus hijos aunque le faltaba uno con el.

"Eh, quieres que te cuente un secreto", interrumpió a su hijo para decirle algo, " la razón por la cual siempre viajo al norte, es para visitar a tu hermano."

"Pero si nadie está en el norte, Todd está en Vale aprendiendo de Lord Arryn, Gendry Baratheon entrena a Jheon...", empezó a hablar sobre dónde están sus demás hijos así que jon lo interrumpió otra vez, " tienes otro hermano."

"¡¡¡QUE!!!", "¿no puede ser?, ¿como que otro hermano?, ¿a quien se parece?, ¿es hijo solo de lord Snow?", Sam se volvió como loco, sabía el mas grande secreto de su padre, bueno al menos eso cree. Su padre se reía de su actitud, le sorprendía que su interés es más su apariencia que, porque no lo dijo o dónde está.     

"Ok, ok, te contaré la historia."

**1\. Rodrik Snow: el Señor de más allá de la muralla**

Comenzó durante mi primera expedición más allá de la muralla. Mi maestro y Lord Comandante, Jeor Mormont, nos encaminó hacia 'El Puño de los Primeros Hombres'. ahí conocí a un hombre llamado Qhorin el manco, el era un hombre sabio y tosco, pedí ir con el hacia el campamento de Mance Rayder donde averiguaremos cual es el motivo por el cual se reunían los pueblos libres. Así conocí a Merc, el salvaje heredero de los Thenn. el era un joven de 16 años cuando nos conocimos.

Luego de mi expedición con Qhorin saliera mal, fui atrapado por Mance, y me hizo pasar por su hijo. Como su hijo me hicieron casar con el hijo del heredero del pueblo Thenn, el dijo que yo era de él y él era mío. se me dio Hierba del Norte, una planta que produce el embarazo y así nació mi primer hijo Rodrik.

Después de las guerras del Norte terminaran, Merc ya era un hombre y se llevó a Rodrik como su heredero con la posibilidad de que lo visite al menos una vez cada 3 meses y seguimos en contacto desde entonces por cartas en la lengua antigua que envían al muro y de el muro hacia aquí . ( el chico quedó fascinado con su pequeña historia que Jon decidió contarles más aventuras de Rodrik, aunque Merc lo nombró Styr, para el siempre seria Rodrik)

En una de mis visitas como a los 7 años, él me escribió que me quería mostrar algo muy especial, y fue cuando me mostró a su mascota personal, un cachorro lobo huargo llamado Bright Light.

Durante estos años la guardia de la noche, tiene la tarea de darle a la gente de más allá de la muralla, comida y  abrigos, y a cambio la gente libre le entregó oro, madera y carbón de más allá del norte, también ellos crearon una aleación de bronce y vidrio dragón, la cual llaman brillo de dragón. El Lord Comandante tiene que aceptar a 60 jóvenes del pueblo libre para la guardia de la noche por año. También cualquier hombre o mujer puede cruzar el muro para vivir en los pueblos libres siempre y cuando la misma cantidad pase para el otro lado.

Todos estos años de gente que atraviesa la muralla, muchas tribu lograron convertirse en ciudades. de hecho conocidas, ahí alrededor de 15 ciudades libres. Tu hermano vive en Casa Del Lobo, la primera fortaleza creada en esa zona, actualmente el cargo se encuentra, Merc el folla cuervo.

Su hijo Rodrik Snow, es conocido como el Lord de Más Allá de la Muralla, por ser hijo de un lord de los pueblos del sur, osea yo. Cuando fui a visitarlo a los 17 años, él tenía pensado unirse a la guardia de la noche, pero su padre no lo permitió, así que se unió a los guardianes del cuervo, un grupo de la guardia de la noche la cual no toma sus votos, por lo cual no usan el negro, y pueden dejar su oficio cuando deban heredar las tierras de su padre o cuando se le ha arreglado un matrimonio. El fue nombrado guardabosques, con lo cual su trabajo es repartir las provisiones enviadas por el sur, y llevar las cargas de material del norte...

Durante este punto las ciudades libres y las tribu, entran en conflicto por lo tanto, tu hermano tenía que defender sus cargamento no solo de las bestias salvajes sino también de personas que habitaban allí, por lo cual su tarea no se hizo tan fácil. Yo decidí acompañarlo, durante una de estas expediciones, éramos un grupo de 13 personas, junto a Ghost y Bright Light, hacia el White Tree, El lugar se conoce como la zona más hermosa de Más Allá de la Muralla, son una 4.000 casas de dos pisos cada una, rodeando un enorme Anciano en el medio de la ciudad, también tienen una especie de linternas que producen un ambiente agradable por las calles de la ciudad, también el lugar tiene muchos teatros y burdeles, se parece mucho a King's Landing cuando era joven, bueno, como decía, íbamos con los guardias a White Tree, cuando fuimos atacados por el pueblo Fallo, el líder del grupo era Joseph Snow, El Caballero Buffalo.

El era el hijo bastardo de la casa Umber, expulsado al otro lado de la muralla por acostarse con la esposa de Lord Umber, allí él se volvió líder del pueblo Fallo cuando domo a un búfalo, el pueblo Fallo es un pueblo hecho por mujeres de acero, lo cual lo hizo padre de 10.000 hijos, él quería el cargamento para alimentar a su familia. Su habilidad con la espada era increíble, y el talento de las bestias, lograron salir 3 sobrevivientes de la emboscada, los cuales eran tu hermano y yo, pero también Joseph, le prometí un cargamento desde Stormland, con la condición de que entrenara a rodrik, forjando la alianza con su familia.

Hace una semana tu hermano me envió un cuervo, el cual me decía que su padre lo nombró regente de Cuerno Del Invierno una fortaleza nueva creada en ciudad Fallo, la nueva ciudad de la zona, aunque me dice que lo hizo solamente para molestar a Joseph, el lo odia. 

**Fin De la Historia.**

"Wooh, quiero conocerlo" dijo el pequeño niño"¿puedo conocerlo?"

"Si, claro cuando viajemos al norte, iremos a la muralla y le diré que viaje a la muralla y lo conocerás" dijo Jon, cuando los dos estaban disfrutando el calor de su cálido momento padre e hijo, un rayo cae haciendo que se den cuenta de que estaba pasando, la tormenta y su padre no volvió.

"Ya llegará" Jon lo conoce bien, siempre vuelven a encontrarse.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon GreyStark tiene un hijo bastardo llamado Renly Storm.  
> Robb entrena a su sobrino, y sospecha que su escudero oculta algo.  
> Daenerys prepara sus primeras tropas para conquistar poniente.  
> Meera Reed recibe una terrible noticia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto sucede 2 años después del primer capítulo

**Atalaya de Aguasgrises:**

Meera Reed, la señora de Aguasgrises había vivido años de guerra, y solo puedo tener 2 hijos Jojen y Howland Reed, su padre nunca fue conocido. según ella fue casada en el norte del muro y concibió a los gemelos Reed, sus hijos están ahora separados, su primer hijo fue al muro a estar con los guardianes del cuervo. Y Howland está en Essos, él había heredado, no solo el nombre sino el sentido de aventura de su padre, ella solo observaba el horizonte cuando llegó un Loro del pantano. el ave usada por las casas del pantano para comunicarse.

   -Lady Reed, por la presente le informo que su hijo hijo murió protegiendo el muro de una flota de piratas. peleó y murió como un héroe. el acto será realizado en 15 días, nuestra muestra de respeto-

Meera se derrumbó en el suelo, ella sintió el dolor, el mismo dolor que había sentido hace años, recordó todos los viajes con sus amigos, cada muerte que vivieron en ellos y como sufrió las consecuencias de ser la lady de su fortaleza después de que su padre y su hermano murieran. Sintió que una lágrima caía de su mejilla, se detuvo en ese momento, se levantó y acomodó su ropa, ella llamó a sus sirvientes y les pidió que preparara una cuna de rosas del pantano, y envió un loro a Altojardín para avisar a su viejo amigo Bran, que su querido ahijado había muerto.

* * *

**Invernalia, Nueva Capital de los 7 Reinos:**

El Rey Robb se levantó del consejo diciendo que necesitaba un poco de tiempo, desde que lo convirtieron en rey tiene más problemas que superar su luto por su padre, él es ayudado por su mano del rey, Edmure Tully, su maestro de moneda, Tyrion Lannister y su maestro de susurro, Lord Varys. El necesitaba un poco de aire frío del Norte y se dirigió al patio del castillo.    

En el patio de entrenamiento, el príncipe Ben y el maestro de armas, lord Wendel Manderly, entrenaban a su hijo Dorren y a su sobrino Sam, cada uno parece compensarse en lo que al otro le falta. Dorren tiene una vista perfecta, puede disparar en arco como un adulto, pero parece que sus manos no pueden sostener una espada. en cambio el pequeño Sam podía sostener batallas con espadas con Ben y Wendel, pero a la hora de disparar el...

"Lo siento, tata"  dijo cuando una de sus flechas casi le da a la anciana que cuenta cuentos "deje.... déjeme... ayudarla..." el niño trataba de levantar a la mujer, mientras Dorren se reía. 

"Basta, suéltame, deberían quitarte eso" dijo, tomando el arco del niño, la mujer soltó el arco y se dirige hacia el castillo "estos niños, uno de estos días yo..."

"Tranquilo, nunca estuvo feliz desde que tengo memoria" dijo Ben " aunque lo del arco, quizás sea una buena idea" dijo entre risas.

"Y quién de ustedes era bueno cuando tenia 12, mejoraras solo no te rindas" dije desde donde estaba.

"Gracias, y majestad... usted... es bueno con el... arco" dijo el tímido niño.

"Mi padre solía ser un gran guerrero, pero eso fue hace mucho" dijo el niño tomando el arco de su primo." quizás antes podía hacer esto" dijo tirando unas 3 flechas y después colocando una en el centro, y después hizo una reverencia "pero eso fue hace mucho"

"Oye, aun puedo disparar un arco, y mi boca no se llena de palabras para hacerme sentir mejor" le dije a mi hijo, cuando se trataba de hablar, Sam no era el indicado, aunque si se tratase de Dorren todo lleva a una sola frase.

"Te desafío, anciano" dijo en agresivo niño.

Cuando me disponía a bajar, en el camino me encuentro con Varys y Edmure. Diciendo que había un conflicto con las ciudades libres, se encontró a una cantidad de salvajes cruzando la frontera ilegalmente, debían ser ajusticiados. Tome mi espada y la dije que preparen los caballos, incluso a los niños. 

 

* * *

**Meereen**

"Han pasado 22 años desde que comencé esta campaña, hemos pasado guerras internas, traiciones y la muerte de seres queridos, Tuvimos momentos duros, muchos de ustedes me han odiado y me han jurado matarme o esclavizarme, y ahora son mis amigos y aliados. Se que ustedes estarían dispuestos a morir por mi, y que mi familia está lista para sacrificarse por el bien de muchos de ustedes. Si el enemigo se dispone a bloquearnos, no lo eliminaremos. Hoy empieza la verdadera guerra. hoy marchamos hacia Poniente." dijo Deanerys frente hacia todo su ejército. el ejercito mas grande que alguna vez soñó. Jinetes Dothraki, compañías de mercenarios y ejércitos de inmaculados. Sin mencionar a los Dragones, los cuales habían nacido después de que Khal Drogo murió y ella se lanzó a la hoguera, sus 3 dragones nacieron y fueron criados como sus hijos, hasta que tuvo sus 4 hijos, los gemelos, Aegon y Drogo, y después Rhaella y por último Barristan."Están conmigo hoy y siempre", y escuchó los gritos de todos sus súbditos alentando en todos los idiomas que hablan.

* * *

**Bastión de Tormentas**

 Jon caminaba por la fortaleza, entregada por su hermano después de la batalla de los bastardos. Un evento que tuvo lugar hace 20 años para liberar el norte de la casa Bolton, quienes lo tomaron por aliarse con Tywin Lannister, los miembros de su casa fueron expulsados y exiliados, y ya que la casa Baratheon quedó extinta a Jon y Theon se les permitió quedarse con las tierras de la tormenta y con lo que antes era la tierra de la corona, eligieron crear la casa GreyStark de la tierra de la tormenta (su estandarte era un dragón blanco con alas de ángel con una estrella en su centro), se les dio el castillo de la casa Baratheon, Bastión de Tormentas, donde viven con sus hijos, incluido Renly, su hijo bastardo producto de una violación realizada por Ramsay Bolton.

Nombrado así en honor a el anterior gobernante de la tierra de la tormenta, Renly Baratheon, el uso del nombre es en señal de respeto al querido príncipe Renly y fue bien recibido, aunque él se niega a usar el apellido de la casa y ejercer como heredero. 

El niño creció como un buen hijo, al menos para usted, odiaba a Theon, el fue educado por Myranda, una ex miembro de la casa Bolton la cual se unió al castillo para enfermar la mente de Renly y así poder convencerlo de matar a sus padres, pero fue descubierta, al entrar en pánico intentó matar a toda la familia , empezando por Renly, fue descubierta por Theon y asesinada en ese momento, aunque Renly piensa que la asesinaron por contarle historias sobre su verdadero padre.

Desde ese momento Renly odio a Theon y Jon siempre trato de enmendar la situación, aunque nunca lo logró.

* * *

 **Meereen**       

 La reina Daenerys Targaryen, llamó a su hijo Aegon, su primer hijo y heredero, hijo de ella con el antiguo mercenario y ahora gobernante de Yunkai, Daario Naharis, nació junto con su hermano y ahora Guardia Real, Drogo Targaryen. Ella debió enviar a buscar a su hijo por la decisión del consejo.

**(Horas antes)**

"No podemos perderle majestad, usted es el emblema de esta causa" dijo un anciano.

"Con todo respeto, usted no nos ayudó cuando tomamos cada ciudad" respondió Missandei.

"Sin embargo de no ser por el magíster Mopatis, hubiese muerto antes" Dijo la reina apaciguando las cosas.

"La decisión de enviar un equipo de avanzada es la mejor opción y que la reina no debe ir en él, está tomada, pero un Targaryen debe ir en él" dijo su consejero de guerra Rhaegar Selmy. Un hijo de Ser Barristan, a pesar de ser joven es un estratega nato.

 **(Fin del Flashback)**      

El consejo decidió que la reina permanezca en Meereen, mientras se envían unas tropas de avanzadas. ya que su presencia era un emblema de libertad que hacía que sus tropas creyeran en su causa, por tanto debía estar a salvo. No obstante, un Targaryen tenía que encabezar la conquista por eso prefirieron usar a Aegon, Daenerys crió al niño como un pacificador, mientras su segundo hijo fue criado como un gran guerrero y hasta logró hacerse como Khal del Khalasar que apoya a su madre, cuando el segundo ataque sea lanzado el y sus Dothraki irán como una gran fuerza salvadora.     

"Aegon, tu y tu dragón, la compañía dorada, los segundos hijos, los guerreros de Yunkai y Los 2 dragones que nacieron, viajaran como nuestras primeras tropas y tomarán el Dominio" dijo la reina a su hijo, sentada en un trono en la gran pirámide de Meereen, detrás de ella se encontraba Drogon, el mas grande dragón de la casa Targaryen.

"Madre, ¿yo? no soy un guerrero, no me seguirán, yo soy solo un tonto..." dijo el niño pero fue interrumpido por su madre.

"Tu eres mi hijo, serás el rey de los 7 reinos, y serás quien inicie la reconquista"dijo la reina " prepara a tu Dragón, saldrás en 2 días".

* * *

 **Bastión** **De Tormentas**

El lord del castillo estaba entrenando a sus hijos más jóvenes, acompañado de su pupilo y hijastro, Renly. cuando Jon decidió ver la práctica, sólo encontró a su hijo en el suelo tratando de levantarse, con una espada de entrenamiento en el cuello.

"¿Como va el entrenamiento?" preguntó en tono de burla Jon, a lo que Renly quitó la espada de su cuello y se levantó enfurecido. Tomó una espada y atacó a Theon con furia pero no logro dar ningún golpe, Theon se protegió con una sola mano y volvió a tirar a Renly. "Veo que bien".

"Como pueden ver, en una pelea siempre tienen que saber cuando no son mucha competencia para su contrincante y rendirse" dijo Theon sonriendo al haber vencido al joven niño.

"Esa fue una terrible lección" dijo Jon, analizo por un segundo pidió " necesito una espada, ¿puedes traerme una Karl?" le dijo a su hijo menor, pero apenas se lo dijo se empezó a pelear con su hermano gemelo, Robb(5), por quién fue el primero en llevar la espada a su padre. La pelea fue detenida por su hermano mayor Aemon(7) quien trataba sin éxito de que pararan de pelear, pero solo pararon cuando Nicholas entregó una espada a su padre.

"¿Para qué necesitas una espada?" preguntó su esposo.

"Para mostrarte cómo es una verdadera lección" respondió Jon.

"Intenta mostrarme, bastardo" dijo Theon, y sus hijos hicieron una cara de  "o" . "Necesito una espada, escudero"

Renly lanzó una espada a Theon, a lo que Theon la atrapó apenas. Los dos se pusieron a cada lado y empezaron a chocar con sus espadas, quedando en la visión de admiración de sus hijos, sorprendido de la habilidad de sus padres. Jon tomo un escudo y lo lanzo a Theon, luego tomo uno para si. Cuando Theon se lanzo con su espada hacia el, Jon lo bloqueo y le dio un codazo en la cara.

"Primera lección, Siempre mantén tu escudo arriba" dijo Jon.

 

* * *

  **Invernalia**

El rey Robb preparó sus tropas para viajar hacia el muro, preparó su escolta de guardias y su escudero, y sus hijos y sobrino fueron también con ellos. Siguió notando las diferencias entre sus hijos y los de su hermano, vio la forma en la que se comportaba al momento de salir, noto como Sam preparaba sus cosas en silencio, Dorren parece que tuviera que dar miles de órdenes a sus sirvientes en el castillo.

El pequeño Sam dispuso a subir a su caballo pero antes de siquiera intentar, Liam Hightower, el joven escudero del rey, lo ayudó a subir.

"Gracias" dijo el niño.

"Es un placer milord" contestó el niño de 13 años.

"Que pasa Sam, no sabes subirse solo al caballo" dijo Dorren molestando a su primo.

"Yo... yo no..." 

"No, fue mi deseo ayudarlo" dijo Liam.

"Ayudar a la damisela indefensa, serás un gran caballero" dijo Dorren fastidiando al escudero.

"No soy una damisela" respondió rápidamente atragantándose con las palabras.

"Si, pero te gustaría serlo, con una de esas costumbres sureñas, maldito marica" respondió con un sentimiento de odio que pudo rasgar y herir al joven de la tormenta.

"Mira infeliz" Liam tomo del cuello a Dorren.

"Suficiente, Liam monta tu caballo y Dorren tu te quedas" ordenó Robb.

"No hablas en serio" miro con incredibilidad en joven príncipe "no puedes hacerlo..." discutió.

"Yo puedo hacer lo que me parezca mejor, yo soy el rey" contestó. "en marcha" fue la última orden de rey, y partieron hacia el muro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si les gusto dejen un maldito comentario de como puede ser mejor


	3. tra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theon recuerda cómo vivieron al convertirse en la familia que gobierna la Tierra de las Tormenta.  
> Bran sospecha que su sobrino Tadeo es un cambiapieles.  
> Aegon avanza hacia el Reach.

**Bastión de Tormentas**

Lord Greystark se encontraba trabajando en una nueva nave, era una pasión que tomo desde que se asentó en Bastión de Tormentas. Ya que ahora tenía una salida al mar para hacer sus barcos. Theon pasa horas en el astillero de la familia junto con sus constructores, fabricando barcos que soporte la grandes tormentas de la región. El lugar a veces era abandonado por días cuando lord Greystark trabajaba en algo nuevo. Él permitía que su gente descansara, aunque esta vez ya pasó 2 semanas sin subir hasta el castillo.

"Papá, ¿estas aquí?" pregunto Aemon.

"Si, aquí. Fíjate por donde pisas que todo esta en desorden" dijo el hombre de unos 40 años(bien llevados). cuando el niño caminaba por un laberinto de hojas en el suelo con diseño de barcos, bollos de papel y hojas rotas. Aemon tomo un hoja con el diseño de un barco. En ella estaba dibujado un barco pero sin velas, y completamente de metal era algo extraño.  

"Como se mueve este barco, papá" pregunto con una mirada de incredibilidad "no tiene velas, ademas esta todo hecho de acero, ¿como funciona?"

Su padre se para y se acerco a su hijo, aunque ahora no paresia como su padre de siempre. Su cara estaba descuidada, tenia ojeras enormes, como si no hubiese dormido en todos los días que no estuviera en el castillo. su ropa estaba completamente sucia y su expresión paresia de un loco " ven aquí, y te mostrare" el tomo del brazo a su hijo y lo llevo a una pequeña fuente que había en el lugar, el tomo a un barco de la misma forma que el dibujo y lo dejo en la fuente "primero el diseño le permite flotar, y segundo mira esto" y empezó a girar una manija y así se puso a mover el barco. Aemon quedo completamente sorprendido, el barco se movía, era asombroso.

" Wouh, el barco se mueve solo"         

**Author's Note:**

> Este es una pequeña introducción de la serie que quiero hacer  
> los títulos serían  
> Chirrido de Acero  
> Derribando Gigantes  
> Las noches de Estrellas Rojas  
> El Brillo Del Norte  
> La Caza de Lobos


End file.
